YS: Love Bites
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: KakaIruka. Iruka decides to do a little training with his crush Kakshi Hatake. What he doesn't know is that Kakashi has a crush on him as well...Made for Akuma-Death-Child


Alright everyone, this is a new story dedicated to **Akuma-Death-Child** and hope that he/she/it likes it XD Here be the disclaimer...

DISclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters...I do use them for entertainment purposes X3

.

Iruka panted as he kicked at the wooden post that was in front of him. His shirt was off and the sun glistened off the sweat that covered the caramel skin. It was driving the hidden Kakashi up the wall, for the silver haired man was getting hot for watching the object of his desire train. The cyclops continued to watch before he had a plan. This plan would help him tell Iruka how he felt, but if he worked his magic, then Kakashi Hatake would be getting laid. For the first time in 5 years. Kakashi sighed and went to put his plan into action...

.0.0

Iruka heard someone land on the ground near him and, by instinct, sent a barrage of kunai towards it. Kakashi dodged them, giving the Chuunin with a skeptical look. "Oh! Sorry Kakashi! Was still in training mode you know?" Kakashi laughed, mentally screaming _'GODS he almost made me a eunuch! Note to self: Never sneak up on a training Iruka. Again'_ "Yeah and I should know better than to sneak up on the guy who dealt with Naruto for several years." Iruka chuckled. "Touche. Anyways, what are you doing out here Kakashi? The Hokage need me or something?" Kakashi shook his head. "No, this is where I usually train. Didn't expect to see you here."

Iruka immediately felt embarrassed. "Oh. Well. I guess I'll just go then." Iruka went to go get his shirt but Kakashi spoke, "You know, I do need a sparring partner. Would you like to train with me Iruka?" The brown haired man stopped and looked at Kakashi. "Really? I wouldn't want to be a bother." The Copy Cat Ninja waved it away. "Its fine. We're all friends here." Iruka beat down the blush that wanted to form across his face. "Alright but be warned, I've trained with Naruto too." Kakashi gave him an eye smile. "Then bring it Iruka." Iruka crouched and leaped at the other ninja...

.0.0

It was several hours later and Iruka wanted to scream. Why? For he knew he was being felt up by Kakashi but didn't have any proof. Except for the raging hard on that the brunette had. He growled as he kicked at the other male again. The silverette blocked it and had to dodge a punch. Kakashi ran behind the other man, trying to put him in a full nelson. And groping Iruka's ass. This made Iruka snap. He quickly turned around and somehow pinned the Jonin to the ground, straddling him. Kakashi swallowed and panted. "Damn, not to bad Iruka. How the hell did you learn some of those moves?" Iruka held Kakashi's arms on the ground by their owners head. "Its called dealing with sugar high Naruto for a week. He can get poison out of his system no problem. Sugar? I pity the fool who goes against him in battle."

Kakashi stored that info away for later and focused on a bead of sweat rolling down the column of tan skin in front of him. That's when Step 2 of The Plan went into action. "Hey, Iruka. Since you are on top of me, can you take of my mask? Its getting hot." Iruka blushed and said in a weak voice, "Yeah sure. But I don't want to let go of your arms since I know you will continue the fight." Kakashi grinned from behind his sweaty mask. "Then use your mouth." Kakashi full blown smiled at the sight of the blushing Iruka. "W-why say something like that?" "Oh come on. No one's around and its hot in this thing. I'm not the type to kiss and tell Iruka-kun. Just for me? Please?" Iruka began chewing on his bottom lip, unaware of what that was doing to Kakashi. "Oh, alright, as long as you don't tell anyone." Kakashi swore he wouldn't.

Iruka gulped and leaned forward. He lowered his head to that his mouth was even with the top of Kakashi's mask. The Jonin could smell Iruka's breath, making his breath hitch slightly. His eyes were glued to Iruka's red face as he nipped at the cloth. Iruka soon got a hold of the mask in between his teeth and slowly pulled the offending mask down. When it hit Kakashi's mouth, it made Iruka turn Hinata red but he kept pulling it down. Once it was off Kakashi's face, Iruka dared to look at the silverette's face. What he saw made his jaw drop. Kakashi was Sexy! Hell it was a no wonder he wore that mask. The man could stop traffic with that face. "What?" asked the man. Iruka swallowed. "N-nothing." Kakashi arched a perfect eyebrow and lifted his head off the ground a bit, staring at his vest. "I know this seems a bit too much but can you also take off my vest?"

Iruka mentally swore but decided to do it anyway. Iruka lowered his head and bit the metal zipper. He began pulling it down, almost bending in half. He could see that this was giving Kakashi a slight effect, if the slight tent from his pants were anything to go by. _'Great. Wait, he couldn't get this from me right? I'm not that lucky. Am I?'_ the brunette thought and glanced up. Staring at him with a slightly lustful look was Kakashi. Iruka unfurled himself and had a naughty idea. He began to nudge Kakashi's vest off using his face. This made Kakashi's eyes widen to plates as Iruka continued his idea. When the offending green vest was laying on the ground, Iruka dared to look at his crush. "Thank you Iruka-kun." Iruka rested his head on Kakashi's chest. "Your welcome."

Kakashi felt that he was going to over step the line a bit but her raised his head enough to bring his lips to Iruka's forehead. But Iruka brought his head up at the same time, making them kiss. They both froze, until Kakashi thought _'Oh what the hell. I may become a pin cushion after this but it would be worth it.' _ Kakashi began putting all he had into the kiss. He ran his tongue over the seam of Iruka's lips and began nipping at them. Iruka stayed stock still until he decided to the hell with it and went with it. Iruka slid his hands up Kakashi's arms until they were laying flat on the Jonin's chest. The sliver haired man's hands went to rest/grope Iruka's ass. The brunette groaned and let his tongue play with Kakashi's. Kakashi thrusted his hips up, pressing his erection into his lover's stomach.

Iruka growled and shifted so that their hard ons were rubbing against each other. Kakashi rolled them over so he was on top, grinding himself down. Iruka gasped and thrusted up to meet Kakashi's grinding. In the back of the Chuunin's mind, a thought whispered. _'How the hell did I go from training to having a hump fest with THE Kakashi Hatake?' _The thought went bye-bye when one of Kakashi's hands slipped under the waistband of Iruka's pants. The gloved hand rubbed against the elastic band of Iruka's boxers. One of Iruka's hands began playing in the sliver locks of Kakashi's hair as the other slid under Kakashi's sweat drenched shirt. Kakashi pulled back enough to shrug out of both his vest and shirt before attacking Iruka's neck.

The caramel skinned man moaned and kicked off his shoes before hooking his toes in the belt loops of Kakashi's pants. The cyclops growled and began traveling down Iruka's neck, leaving a trail of love bites. The slightly younger male thrusted up, making Kakashi groan. Iruka brought one of his hands to the fly of their pants and tried to undo them. He succeeded after several tries, bringing out their red erections. Both of them sighed and quickly ripped off the rest of their clothes, accessories and such. Once they were both fully naked, they lunged at each other in a lustful need. Iruka grabbed the sighed of Kakashi's head, mapping out every nook and cranny of the Jonin's mouth. Kakashi, on the other hand, kept humping against the sexy brunette.

The brunette soon ripped his mouth away from Kakashi's and grabbed one of Kakashi's hands. He brought it to his mouth and began sucking sexily on the fingers. His other hand went to their rubbing erections, pumping then together. Kakashi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and when Iruka pulled away, thought that something was wrong. But he got the shock of his life when Iruka got on his hands and knees in front of him. He reached over and grabbed the fingers he lubed and brought them to his ass. "I need you Kakashi...Please...Make it feel good." Kakashi didn't need to be told twice.

His fingers entered the Chuunin and began to stretch him. He also began looking for Iruka's sweet spot. The silver haired man was shocked again when Iruka situated them so that Iruka was facing Kakashi's erection. Iruka took the engorged organ into his mouth and began sucking on it. Kakashi hissed and leaned his head back, still watching and stretching Iruka's entrance. Soon, Kakashi ripped himself away from Iruka's greedy mouth and got on his knees behind his wanton lover. Iruka whined out, "Please Kakashi! I need your huge cock slamming into me! Please!" Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist and used his other hand to hold Iruka's caramel orbs apart. He entered the younger male in one thrust.

Iruka arched his back, gasping. His fingers curled into fists in the grass while Iruka forced himself not to move for he wanted more of Kakashi's cock in him. Kakashi waited a but before beginning his thrusts. The Chuunin growled and moved his hips to match his lover's thrusts. Kakashi leaned over his lover's wide back and whispered in his ear, "Do you want more Iruka-kun?" Iruka howled out, "YES! For the love of GOD YES! More! Please Kakashi impale me on your large dick!" Kakashi chuckled and began speeding up his thrusts. Iruka began sobbing in pleasure as Kakashi's hand snuck down to pump his neglected cock. Iruka soon felt his release coming and told Kakashi. "K-Kakashi! I-I'm!"

Kakashi kept thrusting, murmuring in his uke's ear, "Come for me Iruka-kun." Iruka soon cried out, spilling his seed. Kakashi came soon after...

.0.0

The next day, Kakashi entered the Missions Hall, trailing behind Team 7. Naruto was bickering with Sasuke and Sakura about something but Kakashi could care less. He got laid yesterday and was now seeing the love of his live at work. They looked at the desk which Sarutobi and Iruka were sitting at. Kakashi smirked, for he could see the love bites that littered the tan neck. Naruto saw them too and gave Iruka a knowing smile. "So, Iruka-sensei, you finally get some?" Iruka blushed, making the two naïve members of Team 7 wonder why their old sensei was blushing.

As Naruto explained to them that Iruka had gotten laid, Kakashi went up to where Iruka sat to retrieve a mission. As Kakashi grabbed one, Iruka whispered in his ear, "Tonight, my place or yours?" Kakashi smiled and whispered back, "I'll get you when you get off okay?" Iruka smiled back and let Kakashi go. As Team 7 left, Iruka couldn't help but think _'Love bites, but hey so do I.'_

.0.0

And the END! For now? Who knows XD But please read and Review! Made for **Akuma-Death-Child **may you liked it! Also, in other news: I NEED A YAOI BETA! If you wish to know more, send me a PM!


End file.
